


Comfort Of An End

by Kaddi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I mean I guess that was clear, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat gladly gives everything to his most precious lady.</p><p>It doesn't matter what it is, for her sake he will do anything. Because he loves her unconditionally.<br/>But today, he feels a little selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Of An End

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Imagine Dragons - It's Time and got the idea to write this.  
> This is the very first time I've written for Miraculous, and of course I debut with a sad death fic *laughs*  
> Enjoy, if you will.

His breath quickens.  
His heart dangerously accelerates and his legs start to shake. This is it.  
Behind him, his lady lets out a heart-breaking cry. He hates that he has to make her feel this way, but at least it is him breaking and not her. He cannot stand the thought of seeing her get hurt.

His knees buckle and he falls, slowly, closer to his demise. The ground feels comfortingly warm. From his broken vision, he can see the black butterfly flying away. He hears her purify it over the rushing in his ears. Everything is all right. She is okay. His eyes slowly close and he sighs. This is not the end he has hoped for. His lady's face, her voice and her warmth play in his mind. Like this, he could go. Knowing that he had given his life as a sacrifice for her is enough to feel that it was not wasted.  
He is close to losing his consciousness, but a firm grip on his shoulder manages to shake him out of it. A bit at least.  
His lady cries his name over and over again. Cold tears hit his cheeks. He has to see her, one last time before he goes. It is incredibly hard to will his body to move, but his eyes crack open. He sees her face contorted with sobs and sadness. No, that is not how she should look.

“My Lady” , he croaks, a small smile playing on his lips. For a moment, she stops saying his name and looks at him. “My Lady.”

There is still one thing he has to say before he can rest. She has to know. But all that escapes his mouth is coughs of blood.

“I - “ , he says, but his voice breaks. He sees the fear in her eyes.

“It's okay” , he says again, but it is not what he means to say. He knows it is not okay. He fights a losing battle with himself. The pain he feels starts to numb, and he knows he has to say it now. His lips move, his voice still gone. He trusts his lady will understand him. She always does.

“I love you, my Lady” , he mouthes.

Her eyes go wide, and the calling of his name starts again. It is too late. There is no longer any energy he can expend, so his eyes slip close again. He feels his transformation lift and Plagg's presence fade away. Now a second voice joins his lady's. His heart calms. He gives himself over to the comfort of an end with a smile on his face.

Has this been selfish of him?


End file.
